What That Can Never Be
by Diesty-chan
Summary: ok this isn't a p/t fic, okies. It is however a Pan likes Trunks, Trunks likes Marron, Pan is upset. *completed* Plz r+r!!
1. Default Chapter

What Will Never Be

By Bra-the-little-sweetie.

Disclaimer: Okay I don't own any of the DBZ characters in my stories…so….

Author Note: I just wanna say thank you to my friend, Eden. I'm dedicating this story to you since you gave me the idea. Aishiteru, Eden. There said it now!! Anyway must write this so you people can read it!! 

Chapter 1: Why Do You Do It to Me, Trunks?

Pan looked at the photo in its frame on her desk. It kept distracting her from doing her homework. She sighed as she picked it up. She stared at the five people in it. She looked at one person specifically. She admired him in the photo. She traced her finger over him. His lavender hair, his sapphire blue eyes, his gorgeous smile. She loved everything about him. Even though she knew she never had a chance with him. He was seven years older than she was. He looked at her, as she was a schoolgirl. A little girl, still calling her by her nickname, despite she was sixteen years old. Even though he said she was his 'best-friend' aswell as her Uncle Goten. She hated when he says, "You're one of my best-friends, Panny" it cut her up inside. She wants more even though it would never happen. She sighed and looked at the blonde haired girl. She was the one he wanted she knew she liked him back. Pan envied her. She wished it was she, he wanted not some pathetic human girl. She growled at the girl in the photo. Why didn't he want some one with saiyajin blood in her, like herself? She growled some more. She growled some. She put the photo down and continued with her homework.

"Hey, what you doing?" a familiar voice said behind her. 

She turned round, "Trunks?" she cried jumping up and throwing her arms around him, embracing him in a tight hug. He hugged her back. He then sat down on his bed, while she continued with her work.

"So Trunks why have I been graced with your presence?" she laughed.

"Girl problems as usual," he sighed lying down on her bed, "Well actually Marron," heplaced his hands behind his head.

'Oh great' Pan thought to herself, 'Marron.' Her face twisted with jealously, but she wouldn't let Trunks she that. She remained her back to him and continued to do her work.

"What do you think about her?" he looked over to her, her back faced to him.

"I suppose she's okay," she lied, hiding her jealously and pain. She really wanted to tell him what she thought, but didn't.

"Yeah," he sighed looking at the ceiling, "She's smart, funny…"

'Here we go again,' Pan rolled her eyes taking no notice of what he was saying. She didn't care about Marron. But she did care about him, more than he knew.

"And brilliant. Don't you think, Panny?" Trunks asked the quarter saiyajin.

"Whatever you say Trunks," Pan mumbled. She hated when he called her 'Panny'. Why doesn't anyone treat her like an adult? She was sixteen for Kami's sake, yet they treated her like she was still six years old.

"Did you say something, Panny?" Trunks sat up, looking at her.

She turned round with a fake smile on her lips, "Sure," she lied.

He smiled at her, "Cool, thanks, Panny."

Pan turned back to her work and Trunks lay down on her bed again, pacing his hands behind his head. He stared at the ceiling again.

Pan wanted him to leave, but once he did she knew she would miss him.

Trunks closed his eyes, "I think Marron's the one," he blurted out.

Pan stopped writing. She dropped her pen. Her heart sank and she was filled with sadness. Tears formed in her eyes. She blinked them away.

"What do you think, Panny?" He asked his eyes still closed.

She didn't answer him. She couldn't. She was too upset and speechless.

Trunks looked at her when she didn't answer, "Panny?"

"Uhhhh…yeah Trunks," she found her speech again. She tried to control her voice so it wouldn't sound shaky or upset.

"You all right?" he asked, sitting up. He noticed her pen on the floor, "You dropped you pen."

"Oh yeah," Pan looked at the pen on the floor. She bent down, wiping a tear from her eye as she picked it up.

"How do you think I should ask her?" he continued with the torture.

"I don't know Trunks! Can't you think for yourself!" she said bitterly.

"What?" Trunks looked at her, confused by her harsh tone of voice, her back still to him.

"I meant just be yourself," she turned to face him with a fake smile, "Who could resist you?" she laughed. Masking the truth behind the last sentence.

"Heh," he laughed. He got up and walked over to her, "Thanks, Panny," he kissed her forehead.

"No problem," she forced a smile, her hurting on the inside.

"Well I have to get back to work before my mom realises I'm gone and flips at me," he laughed.

Pan smiled, not wanting him to go. She was going to say something, but didn't in the end.

"Ja ne, Panny," he called as he flew out the window.

"Bye," she whispered at him.

Pan lay on her bed. Everyone had gone to bed. She looked outside her window to see a very big full moon (A/N: In my story there's a moon even though I know piccolo blew it up.) staring back at her. She pulled her covers closer to her. She closed her eyes remembering the conversation she had with Trunks earlier that day. When he said marron was the one, she felt her heart sink. She felt like dying. The man she loved had spilt her heart in two, that day. It wasn't his fault, he didn't know. Tears filled up on her closed eyes. She started to sob. She turned her face to her pillow. Half her face hid in it. Tears flooded her cheeks, each leaving a watery trail behind. Whimpers escaped her lips. She seemed to cry for what seemed like hours. She cried until she felt she had no more energy left in her heart broken body, that's when she fell asleep. She didn't ever want to wake up, because once her eyes opened all the pain would come back. She dreamt that night of the haunting day she just had.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what do you think? Well I'll have chapter two up soon. Again I wanna say thanks to my best friend for giving me the idea. Well I'll get chapter soon written up soon!

Ja ne


	2. how i feel

Disclaimer: I don not own any of the characters in my fic. I'd like to but I don't so please don't sue….not they have any money anyway.

Authors Note: okies I hope you liked the first chapter so now onwards to the second chapter. I promise this will get more angst' still dedicating this fic to my good friend, Eden. Anyway I'll start writing it now so you peeps can read it.

Chapter 2: How I feel

By Bra-the-little-sweetie

Pan sat on her floor, her back against her bed. She hugged her knees closer to her chest. She rested her face on her knees as tears slid down her cheeks.

Everytime he spoke about that blonde bimbo (A/N: I have nothing wrong against blondes, I just don't like Marron.) he heart sank more. Pan didn't know how much more she could take. She wanted to die, so she wouldn't have to feel the pain.

She jumped when the phone rang. She looked at the ringing phone on her desk. No one else was at home, so she had to answer it. She stood up and wiped her tears away as she walked over to it.

She picked it up, "Hello?" she said. Her tears could still be detected in her voice.

"Hey, Panny!" Trunks cried down the phone, " You all right?" he noticed the tears in her voice.

"Yeah, why?" she tried to sound normal. 

"You sound like your upset?" he asked concerned.

"I do? Oh I've been watching a sad movie," she lied, sniffing.

"Oh okay," he believed the lie.

"So what's up?" Pan asked sitting on her desk chair.

"I asked Marron out!" trunks said happily.

"Oh you did," Pan's heart ached even more, "What did she say?" she tried to sound happy for him.

"Maybe," his voice saddened a little.

'Maybe' he was disappointed by Marron's answer. Pan didn't care she was too upset.

"Do you think she likes me?" he asked her, not knowing he was hurting her.

"Well she did say maybe. So all you have to do is ask her again. I know that if I was her, I'd say yes right away," Pan clasped her hand over her mouth as she said that. Did she really just admit to him that she liked him?

"Heh," Trunks laughed, "You're so funny Panny! That's why I love you! You're my best friend!"

"Heh," Pan cringed at the last two words again. Best friend. The two cursed words. The two words she hated in the whole vocabulary.

"Well Trunks, I have to go," she lied. She didn't want to hear anymore about 'the wonderful Marron.'

"Oh really?" he sounded disappointed.

"Yeah, I have to cook dinner tonight. Mom and dad aren't home yet and I'm hungry," she closed her eyes and sighed. She didn't really want to go, but she had to, her heart had taken all it could that day.

"Oh okay. Well cya then," Trunks sighed. 

"Yeah, Trunks," Pan the hung up the phone. She then rested her arms on her desk and hid her face in them. He shoulders heaved as cries of hurt escaped her throat. Her tears flooded her cheeks, wetting her bare arms.

Pan walked into the darkness of the kitchen. Her parents weren't still home. She had fallen asleep on her desk after crying so much. She flicked the light switch on. A light bounced off all the walls in the kitchen. The light caught a shinny object, which caused Pan to look at it. She looked at the knife; she walked over to it. Hurt showed in her eyes.. She picked the knife up by its handle. She looked at the shiny blade and then to her wrists. She closed her eyes….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muhahahahaha….I'm gonna leave it there for the mean time!! Will Pan do it? Or won't she have the guts? I'm sorry it's a short chapter I promise the third one is a lot longer. I know this cuz it's already written out but I'm not posting it up yet. So you'll have to wait. Hahaha!!

Ja ne for now!!


	3. Super-Saiyajin

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the DBZ/GT character so there… :P

Author Note: Okay peeps here's the third chapter to me ficcy!! Finally I've got it up!! And I wanna say Thanks to all the reviews. Oh and Eden this is still dedicated to you. Every darn word in every chapter!! Hahaha!! YAY!! J 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Super Saiyajin

Pan stood in her fighting stance only a few feet away from where Trunks was standing. He looked at her calmly.

"Come on then, Panny! Show me what you got?" Trunks also now stood in his fighting stance.

"I'll warn you now Trunks, I can be very sneaky," she smirked at him.

"Heh," he laughed.

Pan charged at him, jumping in the air thrusting her foot into his face. Trunks cocked his head and Pan's foot missed him. Trunks then slammed his fist into her stomach. The force threw her into the ground heavily, making a few cracks in it.

Trunks eyes widened, worried he'd hurt her, "Panny? You okay?"

Pan lay on her back, her eyes closed. Blood trickled from a corner of her mouth.

Trunks knelt down to her, "Panny?"

She slowly opened her eyes, "Yes?" she sounded okay.

"You're okay," he hugged her.

"Of course," she smirked evilly whilst he hugged her. She placed a hand on his stomach as a large ki blast formed in her hand, throwing Trunks into the dirt. Pan smirked.

"Wow," Trunks said getting up, "when did you learn how to do that?" 

"Well I have been training while you've been working," she grinned. She watched him get up.

"Yeah I can see. That hurt a little," he looked at her.

"Well I did say I was sneaky," she remained to grin at him.

"Yeah, well you're still no match for me," he grinned, knowing he was provoking her.

"Right, that's it!" she was annoyed with him now. She charged at him again, throwing punches at kicks at him. He blocked all of them. Pan stopped; she looked at Trunks breathing heavily.

"Come on Panny? Is that the best you can do?" Trunks mocked her.

"NO!" she growled. She rose above the ground, "Ka…me…ha…me," she gathered all her energy ion a ki blast, "HAA!" she screamed throwing it at him. Pan watched it as she sent it to the man she loved. She had put all her energy into it, hoping it would leave a scratch on him. 

Trunks watched the ki blast headed towards to him. He grinned at her. Pan's eyes grew wide; knowing what he was going to do. Trunks placed his hands out in front of him and lowered his head. He grinded his teeth trying to block the blast, but he was threw into a tree instead.

"Trunks!!" Pan cried flying over to him. She stood in front of his slumped body, lying against the tree.

He opened his eyes, "Panny?" he whispered, "I'm sorry," he got up.

"Huh? What for?" she looked at him curious.

A smirk formed on his lips," For this!" he sent a ki blast at her. Hitting her full on.

"Trunks!" she cried as she was thrown into a wall of Capsule Corporation. It cracked a little, plaster falling onto Pan. She covered her head with her arms.

Trunks walked over to her. He stood in front of her. She moved her arms from covering her head. She growled as she got up.

"You're not the only one, who is sneaky," he smiled at her.

"Darn you, Trunks!" she ran at him, punching and kicking him. But every time he blocked them with his hands. He smirked at her, which enraged her even more. She quickened her speed. They were now in the air.

Marron watched her boyfriend sparring with Pan. How dare he spend more time with that tomboy then her? After all she was his girlfriend, not her!

"Trunks!" she shouted at him.

Trunks heard his name.

"Huh?" he looked down. He saw Marron standing there. Her arms crossed and an angry look on her face.

"Marro…." Pan punched him in the face. An angry look on her face. He had let his guard down. Pan looked surprised that he hadn't blocked it.

"OW!" Trunks put his hand over his bruised cheek, where pan had struck him. He looked at her surprised and also in pain.

Marron looked at them shocked by Pan's punch. She then looked at Pan; anger crept over her face.

"Uhhhh…sorry Trunks," Pan remained to look at him, still shocked by her own punch.

"It's alright," he said, moving his hand away, "I'll probably have a bruise, that's all. It's a good job I blocked most of them punches or I'd have black eyes by now," he laughed, "How'd you learn to punch like that?"

"I dunno. I just did," she shrugged her shoulders.

"That was quite powerful," he landed. Pan landed next him.

Marron clenched her fists. She stormed over to Pan. An angry look on her face. Her teeth were clenched as well.

"How dare you hit my boyfriend!" she lunged for Pan's throat. Trunks grabbed her before she attacked Pan.

"Hey, calm down," Trunks held a fuming Marron away from Pan. Pan stood in her fighting stance, alert in case Marron broke free from Trunks hold. Every unlikely through. Pan also had an angry look on her face. 

Trunks looked at Pan then to Marron, who was still fighting to get out of his arms, "Girls clam down?" he looked Pan, "Please?"

Pan's expression softened and she let her arms down. She remained to look at him. He looked at her. Did Pan detect something in his eyes? She closed her eyes. 'Nah' she told herself. She opened them to see Trunks struggling with his girlfriend.

"Marron? Please?" he still had her his string hold.

"But she hit you!" she glared at Pan.

"Hey, look it'll only be a bruise. And we were sparring. I've probably hurt Pan too," he looked at Pan, then back to Marron.

Marron calmed down. She traced her finger over his reddened cheek. Trunks studied her expression. He took her hand in his. Then he placed his hand on her cheek. He bent down and kissed her. She returned the kiss. She placed her arm around around his neck.

Pan looked at them enraged. He kissed her right in front of her! She felt anger rise inside her. The next thing she knew she was screaming. Her dark eyes turning aqua green and her raven hair turned blonde. She remained to scream as a yellow aura surrounded her body.

Trunks broke the kiss with Marron. He started at Pan's new transformation. She had turned super saiyajin. Pan stopped screaming, still in her super saiyajin form. Anger was twisted on her face. She glared at Trunks and Marron, with anger flashing in her eyes. The yellow aura was blowing her hair behind her.

Marron looked at her amazed, "How'd she do that Trunks?"

"Ssh a minute," he remained to look at Pan. He let go of Marron and walked over to Pan, "Panny you've done it!"

Pan's remained filled with anger. She glared at Trunks. He moved forward, he was going to give her hug. She put her hand out in front of her; she nodded her head at him to tell him not to come any closer.

"Panny?" he asked, looking at her angry face. She remained to stare at him. She then flew away. Trunks watched her fly away, amazed by her new speed.

"What was that all about?" Marron put her arms around her boyfriend's waist, behind him.

"She's turned super saiyajin," he answered, still looking at the sky.

Pan reached her house. Her parents were outside. She flew past them with rapid speed, to her room.

"Whoa. What was that?" Videl asked Gohan as the fast speed ruffled their hair. 

"Uhhhh…." Gohan looked at his wife.

Once Pan got inside her room, she walked over to her mirror. She looked at her new transformed power. He blonde hair blowing slightly from the force of the yellow aura. She gazed her aqua green eyes. What made her transform like this? She wasn't sparring or fighting? Was it because of Trunks and Marron? Her angry expression on her face changed, she had a more hurt look on her face. She feel to her knees. She pounded the floor, causing the whole house to shake.

Gohan's face changed as he felt the powerful ki.

"What is it Gohan?" Videl asked her husband curious by his expression.

"It's Pan," he looked at Pan's bedroom window.

"Huh?" Videl raised an eyebrow.

"I mean she's super saiyajin now," he looked down at his wife's curious face.

"But who?" her eyes asked

"I dunno, but I'm going to find out," he walked into the house.

"Gohan? Wait?" Videl called after him.

He didn't hear her, she followed him.

Pan pounded the floor again, tears forming in her eyes. She then let it all out. She powered down as the streamed down her cheeks. Her dark blue eyes almost black had returned as well as her raven hair. She stayed in that position crying. She was happy sparring with trunks until Marron turned up. She'd ruined her day. And then when he kissed Marron, her body filled with rage. She had been pushed too far and then she snapped, transforming into a super saiyajin. She didn't realise what had happened until she got home. She was so angry yet upset. Her heart beating at unusual race.

"Panny!" her father burst into her room. He saw his sixteen year old daughter kneeling on the floor. Sobs escaping her lips.

"Gohan?" Videl raced up the stairs behind her husband. She stopped behind him. She looked at her daughter.

Gohan entered her room, followed by Pan's mother.

"Panny?" he kneeled down beside her. Videl stood behind him.

Pan looked at her father. Her eyes red and puffy, her cheeks stained with tears. She then threw herself on him, bursting into more tears.

Gohan placed his hands around the girls heaving sobbing body. He looked up at his wife. Both had alarmed looks on their faces.

"Oh, daddy," Pan whispered, sobbing.

Gohan rested his chin on his daughters head, "It's okay, Panny."

Pan lay on her bed. She was staring at the shadows on her ceiling. She hadn't told her parents the real reason why she'd cried. They seemed to believe her. She wondered if Trunks knew what made her transform. He hadn't rang all-night or popped round. He's probably too busy with Marron, to care about poor pathetic Panny. She hated her nickname; it reminded her of when she was younger. She wasn't the same tomboy girl she use to be. She'd grown up. She's very different now. No one had noticed she'd grown up. No one cared. She was important enough to care about. She was just a schoolgirl. Trunks only saw her as one of his 'best friends.' Goten still saw her as his little niece. Her parents saw her as their little girl and still treated her as if she was six years old. Especially her father. Bra only cared about shopping, she never noticed that Pan had fallen in love with her older brother, Trunks. Pan tried to tell her once, Bra thought she was joking, so Pan laughed it off with her. Never mentioning it again. No one had ever noticed her. Even now she was a super saiyajin would they reckonize her? Probably not. Pan then lay on her side. She closed her eyes to go to sleep. Maybe she'd never wake up? She hoped. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She there it is folks!! All finished. I know Pan is already a super saiyajin before GT starts, but I wanted to make her go super saiyajin in me fic cuz of her pain due to Trunks and Marron! Don't you just hate Marron, now? Well if you don't you might due to other chapters. Ooophs I'm giving it away I'll shut up now (shuts up, the little stars aren't working that's why I'm using the brackets, AHHH I meant to shut up) Well I can't!! hahaha! Well I try have chappie 4 up soon for you! Until then…

Ja ne 


	4. I Can't Take Anymore

Disclaimer: Oh you got it now? I don't own any of the DBZ/GT characters…So there!!

Author Note: Well peeps sorry it's delayed! I tried to get up this weekend but I got distracted by other things! Thanks for all the reviews keep em coming!! Ummmm…Eden it's still dedicated to you! Hahaha!! Well I'll get on writing it then….. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: I Can't Take It Anymore

"So Panny, Trunks told me you've turned Super-Saiyajin?" Goten asked his niece, while he made himself comfortable on the couch.

"Yeah," Pan said clicking channels on the TV. She was bored. Her parents had gone out for the night. Goten had came round, Pan knew her dad had asked him. Goten lied saying he was coming round anyway. Why do her parents insist on having Goten to baby-sit her? She didn't need to be baby-sat! She was old enough to look after herself. No-one still took her serious, despite the fact she was now also a super-saiyajin. 

"You know Goten, I can look after myself," she continued flicking through channels.

"I know you can," he smiled looking at his niece.

"Then why are you here, then?" she looked at him a little annoyed.

"I…uhhhh…wanted to know if Trunks was telling the truth," he looked at the TV. He knew she was still looking at him.

"Yeah, yeah," Pan got up. She threw the remote on the sofa, "If my father didn't ask you to come round, I thought you'd want to spend time with Paris or something?" Pan looked at Goten, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah…well…Paris is doing something tonight," he stuttered. 

Pan walked to the front door.

"Where are you going?" Goten asked watching her.

"Well if you're not baby-sitting me, I'm going for a fly," she headed out the door and flew off.

"Oh, man. If Gohan finds out he'll kill me!" Goten said to himself, "What am I thinking, I have to get her back now!" he took after her, "Panny? Wait?" she was too far ahead off him.

Pan stood at the top of a cliff. The wind blew in her hair and ruffling her clothes. She looked down. Waves crashed on more rocks. Pan closed her eyes. She listened to the crashing waves and the howling wind. She took a step forward to the edge of the cliff. Her heartbeat was racing. 'All the pain the will end in a few minutes,' she thought. A tear escaped her closed eyes. She thought of her parents. Even though they treated her as a six-year-old, she loved them, and knew they loved her back, "I'm sorry," she whispered.

She then thought of Trunks. He was source of her pain. Him and his girlfriend. He didn't know how much he was hurting her, by dating Marron. Pan took another step forward.

She opened her eyes, brushing the tear away. A few loose pebbles fell over the cliff edge. Pan watched them fall. She then took a deep breath, closing her eyes. She then jumped. (A/N: I know Panny can fly) She felt the force of the wind dancing in her hair and around her body. She breathed out smiling. Soon her pain would go and she would feel no more hurt.

"Gotcha!" she landed in some-one's arms.

"Pan opened her eyes, "Goten!" she cried.

He looked at her with concerned eyes; "Pan what did you think you were doing?" he flew up to the cliff top, Pan still in his arms.

"Nothing," he let her out his arms.

"Oh, sure you weren't! You purposely fell off that cliff!"" he cried at her, worry in his ebony eyes.

"I was training," she turned her back to him.

"Pan," he put his hand on her shoulder, "Panny? What's wrong? You can tell me, I'm Goten, remember?"

Pan turned around. Hurt in her eyes, "I can't! You'd tell dad since you're his brother!" With that she flew off again.

"Panny? Wait?" Goten called after her, "Geez, some-one's gotta get a beeper on this kid," he flew after her, following her ki.

This is the second time she tried to end this pain. First time she was going to slit her wrists, but her parents walked in. And then Goten caught her this time. She flew to her house. She opened the door. She flicked the light switch on. Some-one was waiting for her already.

"Goten!" She cried, "How'd you….I thought….." she couldn't make a sentence up.

"I used the 'instant Transmission'," he beamed at her.

"Instant what?" she looked confused as to what he was going on about.

"My dad, your Grandpa taught me it. But that's not why I'm here. Pan why'd you jump? Don't say you were training? I know I may look stupid but I'm not." (A/N: Goten could never look stupid!! Goten- you wrote it!! Me- shut up! *Goten shuts up *)

Pan sat on the sofa, "Trunks," she said quietly looking at her hands.

"Trunks?" he sat next to her, "What do you mean?" he looked a little confused, he didn't understand what she meant.

"That's the reason. I can't take it anymore," she looked up at him with tearful eyes.

"Huh?" he looked if even more confused.

"Him and Marron!" Pan blurted out.

"Oh!" he then understood, "Oh! You like Trunks?"

"Isn't that obvious?" she looked at her hands again.

"I had no idea," he looked at her hands.

"No-one does! And that's the way it's going to stay, right Goten?" pan looked at him.

"Okay, but don't you think your dad….."

"No-one! And don't tell anyone about what I tried to do either! Promise?" she glared at him.

"Okay, okay. I promise!" he looked at her angry face.

"Good," her face softened.

"But Panny, if I didn't catch you would this resolve to?"

"I….I thought that if I died all the pain would go away. Plus no-one ver takes me seriously," she said quietly.

"Oh, Panny," he swooped her up in a tight hug, "That's not true."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm sorry it's short and a bit stupid! But it had to be wrote….I couldn't remember now why, though( Goten- you're so stupid! Me- No I'm not! Goten- Yes you are you couldn't even remember why you wrote that chapter! Me- Hey, I'm tired leave me alone!! *Goten growls *) I remember now! Well you'll know why in the next chappies coming up! Like I said to Goten, I'm tired so I'm off to bed. Ill try write chappie 5 up soon. Hopefully mid-week or something. Oh and by the way I'm mad!! I have often conversations with the DBZ/GT characters… 

Ja ne 


	5. No More Pain

Disclaimer: Okay you all know what I'm gonna say! I don't won any of the DBZ….blah…blah…

Author Note: Well okies…I thought chappie 4 was short…this even shorter…sorry…but I couldn't write much on it….you'll see what I mean. Oh I decided to write it sooner as it short. This story is still dedicated to my good friend Eden….well I'll get writing it now!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: No More Pain

"Panny! Panny! Guess what?" Bra screamed excitedly down the phone.

"What Bra?" Pan typed away on her computer. She gad put Bra on speakerphone.

"Trunks asked Marron to marry him! Cool, huh? We're gonna be bride-maids! Bra screamed.

"No," escaped Pan's lips quietly. Pan stopped typing. It had been several months since she tried to commit suicide. Pan was trying to get over Trunks, knowing that she'd never have a chance with him. But this brought back all the pain and tears. Pan felt her heart had been ripped out and crushed. Sobs escaped her throat and she felt her eyes filling up with tears.

"Panny? Panny? You there?" Bra's voice echoed through the room.

Pan found her voice. She cleared her throat, biting back the sobs, "Uhhhh….I'm here," she choked out.

"Did you hear what I said?"

"Yeah I did," Pan said painfully.

"Cool, huh?"

"Cool," Pan said not caring.

"Guess who's best man?" Bra chirped.

'Bra please stop' Pan thought, Who?" she really said.

"None other than your Uncle Goten!"

"Oh," Pan said quietly. It still hadn't sunk in.

"Panny? You all right?"

"Errr…Bra I have to go," Pan quickly hung up the phone.

"Oh, okay," Bra heard the other end hang up, "Was it something I said?" she blinked several times to herself.

Pan collapsed on top of her desk. Tears poured from her eyes, sliding down her cheeks and onto her bare arms. Why was he doing this to her? Why the pain? Why the torture? Why Marron? Why not her? She then stopped crying. She wiped away her tears.

"I'm gonna this pain once and for all," she said coldly.

Pan then searched her desk drawers for some paper and pen. When she found some she started to write on. After she wrote it she then flew out her window.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh, man I can't believe how sort this is!! Anyway there's chappie 5! What is Pan going to do? Well you find out soon enough in Chappie 6!! But that's where I'm going to leave it for now….anyway I'm now getting off to bed…

Ja ne


	6. Now the Pain Will Stop

Disclaimer: Okies here we go again….I don't own any of the DB/Z/GT characters if I did I wouldn't be writing this….I'd be some where else living life in luxury but I'm not so…I do however own all the drawings I do of DBZ and the sagas I recorded…but anywayz….

Author Note: Okies again this another short chappie, sorry but I couldn't really be any longer. The next ones will be…I'm sorry to any Panny fans out there…and Eden this is still dedicated to you. Thank you forgiving me inspiration…xx

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: Now the Pain Will Stop 

Pan left the envelope containing her letter on her desk next to the photo of her friends. She took one last look around her room and then went downstairs. Her parents were on the sofa watching TV. 

"Mom? Daddy? I'm going over to see Bra, okay?" she tried to make her voice sound normal.

"Okay, love," her father looked at her and smiled. 

Pan walked over to them smiling.

"You do I know I love you both?" Pan smiled, upset inside.

Her father stood up and walked over to her. He embraced her in a tight hug, "I know and I love you too," he kissed her forehead

Pan wrapped her arms around him, controlling herself from crying. When she was able to pull herself away from him, she kissed his cheek. This was the last time she would do that. Pan sat down next to her mom.

Videl looked puzzled at her daughter, "Panny, dear. What's brought this on?"

"I dunno," she smiled, knowing the truth, "Just wanted to let you know."

"Okay dear," Videl wrapped her arms around Pan, "I love you too sweetie." Pan didn't want to let her mother go, but she had to. No more pain. Pan kissed her mother's cheek, "Ja ne."

"Bye," he mother called.

"Pan?" Gohan called.

Pan turned round, with hesitation, "Yes, daddy?"

"Don't be too late, okay?"

"Yes, daddy," pan smiled weakly.

Her parents smiled at her.

She then rushed herself out the door before she burst into floods of tears. She then flew to the cliff where Goten had saved her the first time. Hopefully no-one will follow her this time and stop her.

As she flew she passed her grandparents house where Goten still lived.

"Bye," she whispered. She then flew past Capsule Corporation. She saw the Gravity Room where Vegeta always trained. She saw two people sparring. It was Trunks and Goten. She masked her ki so they wouldn't know she was passing. She saw two girls watching them spar. It was Bra and Marron. Pan's face was soon filled with tears.

"I love you Trunks. Good-bye." She then quickened her speed. She headed towards the sunset. She reached the cliff in no time.

She stood there for a couple of minutes. She closed her eyes. She listened to the crashing waves and howling wind. She felt the last rays of the sun on her face. She smelt the sea breeze and green grass. She opened her eyes, taking one last look around her and remembered her loved ones. She then took a step forward.

"Now the pain will stop," she whispered, "Good-bye cruel world. I love you mom and daddy."

She the closed her eyes and fell forward off the cliff, leaving the pain on the cliff top.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sniffs* well there you have it peeps chappie 6….it doesn't end here though I promise you that. I am very sorry pan/ trunks fans but I did say this isn't a pan/trunks ficcy… * sniffs some more* well until chappie 7

Ja ne


	7. Where's Panny?

Disclaimer: Oh you got it now? I don't own any of the DBZ/GT characters…So there!!

Author Note: Okies hopefully this chapter will be longer….sorry I haven't updated sooner…ive been having probs getting a website started and it still isn't working….Grrrr…the chappies do not get any I'm sorry!! Eden it's still dedicated to you!!xx Anyway better get onto writing it….

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7: Where's Pan

Midnight

Gohan paced back and forth in his living room. Where was his daughter?

"Gohan, will you calm down?" Videl watched her husband pace.

"It's midnight. Why isn't she back?" he stopped and looked at his wife.

"You know what her and Bra are like? They're probably watching a movie. I'll phone Bulma if she isn't back by one, okay?" Videl told her husband.

"Okay," he looked at his watch and then sat down next to her.

1 a.m

Gohan started pacing back and forth again, while Videl rang the Briefs resident.

"Hello?" Bulma's cheerful voice answered the phone.

"Hi, Bulma, its Videl."

"Oh, hey Videl. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Is Panny there?" Videl questioned her daughter's best-friends mother.

"Uhhhhh….no, I don't think so. I'll just go ask Bra. Bare with me a minute?" Bulma put the phone on hold.

"Well….?" Gohan asked Videl.

"She's gone to ask Bra."

"Bra?" her mother knocked on her daughter's bedroom door. 

"Uh huh?" Bra called from inside, "You can come in mom."

Bulma opened the door; she remained to stay in the doorframe. Bra was on her computer typing something up. Bra turned round to her mother. Pan no where in site.

"Bra has Pan been here tonight?" Bulma asked.

"No, I haven't seen her since yesterday. I spoke to her earlier on the phone. Why?"

"Videl's rang up looking for her."

"Oh, well I can't help them, sorry," Bra smiled at her mother.

"Okay, thanks honey," Bulma then closed the door.

"You can come out now," Bra looked at her closet, standing up. Her closet door opened.

"Good," a topless Goten walked out, "Now where were we?" he grabbed her, kissing her passionately, and then pushing her gently onto the bed, him following her. Bra giggled.

Bulma headed back to the hall where she had picked up the phone. She walked past the kitchen noticing Trunks in there, rummaging through the fridge.

"Ummm…Trunks, have you seen Panny?" Bulma poked her head around the kitchen doorframe

He shot up, quickly closing the fridge door, "Errr…not since last week. Why?"

"Errr…it don't matter. Thanks, love."

Trunks watched his mother hurry back to the hallway. He sighed she didn't have a good at him for getting a midnight snack, normally she would have told him off or something.

Gohan was pacing back and forth again, looking at the clock on the wall and then to door.

Videl began tapping her fingers on the kitchen work surface.

"Ummm….Videl. She isn't here," Bulma told her friend.

"She isn't!!" Videl cried.

Gohan stopped and looked at Videl, just as shocked as she was. Then worry crept over their faces.

"She hasn't been here all night. What's wrong?"

"Errr…Panny told us she was going to see Bra," Videl told Bulma.

"Oh maybe she did come here and bumped into Goten. Maybe they've to Chi-Chi and Goku's?" Bulma suggested.

"Yeah, maybe. Thanks Bulma," Videl thanked her friend and hung up the phone.

"No prob…" Bulma heard the phone hang upon the other end, "Doesn't that family ever say bye?" she put the phone down and went back to watching the TV.

Videl started dialling Goku and Chi-Chi's number.

"Who you ringing now?" Gohan asked.

"Your parents. Bulma said she might have bumped into your brother and gone there with him."

"Oh," Gohan never thought that as a possibility.

"Hello?" Goku answered the phone.

"Oh, hey Goku. It's Videl. Is Chi-Chi there?" Videl asked her husband's father.

"Uhhh…yeah I'll just go get her." Videl heard Goku calling Chi-Chi to come to the phone.

"Hello?" Chi-Cho answered.

"Hi Chi-Chi. Is Panny there?"

"Oh, hey Videl. No, no she isn't."

"Is Goten?"

"Errr…he's over at Trunks', why?"

"Ummmm….we can't find Panny," Videl looked over at her husband. He had a worried look on his face.

"Is she at Bulma's?" chi-Chi asked.

"No, I've just rang there."

"Is there anyone else she might have gone to?"

"No!" Videl answered her mother-in-law.

"I'll go check her room to see if she cane through the window," Gohan looked at his wife and then started up the stairs.

"Okay," Videl looked at her husband and then watched him go up the stairs.

"Where could she have gone?" Chi-Chi wondered.

Videl heard Goku asking questions in the background. He then told Chi-Chi he'd go talk to Goten.

Gohan walked into his daughter's room. He flicked the switch for the light. She wasn't there. He noticed something on her desk. He walked over to it. There was an envelope with the words 'I'm Sorry' written on it. He looked at the photo sitting next to it. It was a photo of Pan, Goten, Trunks, Bra and Marron. Pan's best friends. He then opened the envelope and started reading the letter.

"VIDEL!!!!" he yelled after reading it.

"I've gotta go Chi-Chi. Gohan's found something."

"Okay, ring me when you find her?"

With that Videl hung up and raced up the stairs to see what Gohan wanted. She reached her daughter's bedroom. She saw Gohan sitting on Pan's bed. He had a hand covering his eyes. In his other hand was a piece of paper.

"What it is Gohan?" Videl stood in front of him.

He handed her the piece of paper.

Videl started to read it.

"No," she put her a hand over her mouth and fell to her knees. She then put both hands over her face and started crying. The piece of paper floated to floor. Gohan stood up and fell behind her cradling his wife while he w

also was crying.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What did the letter say? Well you have to wait till the next chappie!! And what's going on between Bra and Goten, isn't Goten meant to be dating Paris? But that's a different story. Well until me next chappie

Ja ne


	8. I'm Sorry

Disclaimer: Oh you got it now? I don't own any of the DBZ/GT characters or the song that I have used…its me brothers….however I do own the story and the computer, keyboard, and monitor that I'm using….so :P

Author Note: Okies the song I'm using in this story is my brother's that he wrote for his band. My brother has a few more songs that he's wrote which I might use in future ficcies but so far only this one…I decided to use as some parts say what Panny is feeling…well enjoy…review me if you like the song and I'll tell me brother…oh this chappie is also dedicated to him…although at this present moment I want to kill him…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8: I'm Sorry

In-Komplete

By In-komplete

I woke up in my bed

Looking at you, I'm still sad

There's one more day

Of feeling this bad

Times I've spent thinking about you

The days I've lied to all my friends

But I feel, so In-Komplete

You'll never know what I'm like 

It's killing my happiness in my heart

My dreams are so deserted without you

You'll never see me smiling again

Until your back

Back with me again

My life is screwed up, so much

Without you here, I can't sleep at all

The devil is calling me, what must I do?

Shall I go, or wait for you?

I'm screwed up, I can not think

What can I do?

When I'm In-Komplete

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

To my loved Ones,

If you are reading this then I'm probably dead. This is what I wanted so please don't be sad. None of you knew what was happening in my heart and head, I told no-one. Except you Goten.

The reason for my death is I couldn't handle seeing Trunks with Marron. It killed me every time I saw him with her. Heh…they were the reason for my Super-Saiyajin transformation.…none of you knew that. Maybe I was more human than I thought….I am sorry. No-one took me seriously which was also another reason…I hate when everybody called Panny, I'm not who I use to be I changed but I guess none of you saw that…it wasn't your fault I suppose…

I'm sorry Daddy for not coming to you or Mom with my problems but I didn't want you to kill Trunks….Trunks was never to find out….But he will. I'm sorry I never told you out right about my transformation….I guess I wasn't sure myself why I had transformed….I'm not sorry for the life I had even though there was a lot of pain in it….I couldn't have had a better daddy and mom….I love you both…xx

Uncle Goten you should know where my body is….you saved me the first time…but not this time….I know I promised not to do anything stupid but the pain got so much I couldn't take it anymore….I love you too. And please get with Bra?

Grandpa Goku you're the best person ever….I love you so much and I will miss you the most.…until the day we are united again….Thank you for teaching me so much…xx

Bra thank you for being the bestest friend a girl could ever have….I tried to tell you but you thought I was joking if only you knew…It's not your fault…I love you too and will never forget the tricks we played on trunks when we were kids…xx

Trunks I don't have much to say. Except I've always loved you more than a friend, I always have and always will….you never knew my feelings for you cause I never told you and didn't want you to know….I hope you will have a good life with Marron. Marron you treat Trunks right….

I love you all but I'm afraid this is where my letter ends….my heart is aching. Please do not be sad for me…I love you all…

Son Pan

~xx~

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm sorry if the letter was lame…..but as I've never been in a position to write a suicidal farewell letter I found it hard….I tried the best I could that was the third one I had wrote…and it's the better out the three…..

I hope you thought the song was appropriate to the story line…I liked that song….well please me review it…if I come up with a better letter I might change so watch this space…well that's it for now…

Ja ne

Claire


	9. Panny's Gone

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the DB/Z/GT characters….the creator of it does (I cant spell his name)…the only thing I own is the storyline and my computer and the cookies and orange juice im drinking and eating…I'd like to own older Goten but I don't….the shame!!!

Authors Note: Well how did you like chappie 8? What did you think of my brother's song? ***gets no response** * okies people work with me hear!! * still no response* okies don't then!! Ummm…I tried to put a lil humor in this with Goten (Goten- why are you always picking on me? Me- Coz I like too!! Plus I think you're an adorable person * Goten blushes a little* that's wat Knix sez anyway) sowwy bout that my madness is leaking out again….this ficcy is dedicated to all my online friends and offline friends…thank you..xx…see you still don't escape that easily Eden…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9: Panny's Gone

Goku knocked on the Briefs resident.

Vegeta grunted as he opened the door. He looked at Goku who just standing there.

"Kakarott it's two in the morning! What do you want?" he growled at the younger saiyajin.

"Ummm….my son is here," he walked past the prince and into the building.

Vegeta frowned ,"Woman!" he growled.

"Vegeta, how many times do I have to tell say," Bulma walked down the stairs, wearing a dressing gown (A/N: shes does have night clothes under it), sleepily. She saw Goku, "Errr….hi Goku. What's wrong?"

"Where's Goten?" he asked.

"He isn't here," she yawned.

"He is…he came to see Trunks earlier."

"Brat?" Vegeta yelled.

"Hey, my name is trunks, father and don't shout so loud I'm only here," Trunks appeared from the lounge.

"Trunks have you seen Goten?" his mother asked.

"Ummm…earlier but then I went off with Marron."

"Goku are you sure he came here?" Bulma asked her life long friend.

"Yes," Goku insisted.

"Well…if he didn't come here to see trunks then…?" Bulma gaze wondered up to the stairs.

Vegeta watched her then realised what se meant, "Bra get down her right now!" he yelled, making Bulma, Goku and Trunks both jump.

"Yes daddy?" Bra appeared at the top of the stairs, smiling sweetly to her father.

"Is Kakarott's brat with you?2 he glared at his demi-saiyajin daughter.

"Ummm…no," she blushed. She let the cat out of the bag.

Vegeta then stormed up the stairs to her room, Bra followed him.

"Daddy? Leave him alone," she yelled at him. They both disappeared from sight.

"I thought Goten was going out with Paris?" Bulma asked her son.

"So did I," he answered.

They both looked at Goku.

"Don't ask me I wouldn't know," he placed his hand behind his head, and smiled. (A/n: you know what look I mean)

The next thing they heard was a guy scream. They then saw Goten rushing down the stairs, Vegeta hot on his heels. Goten was only wearing a pair of shorts, the rest of his clothes in his arms.

"Daddy, leave him alone!" Bra was yelling at Vegeta, running after both of them.

Goten fell down the last couple of steps. His clothes went flying up in the air. He landed in a heap, his sweater landed on his head.

He moved it out the way and looked up to see his father, "Hey, dad."

"Why you little brat!" Vegeta yelled throwing himself at Goten, wrapping his hands around the demi-saiyajin's throat.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Goten screamed before he was started to be throttled.

"Daddy, let him go," Bra cried at her father trying to pry him off Goten.

Goku stood there looking at three with an amused look on his face. Trunks looked at the three confused; he blinked a couple of times.

"Dad….?…..Help…?" Goten choked out.

"Vegeta let go off Goku's son right now!" Bulma shouted at the saiyajin prince. Everyone jumped at the tone of Bulma's voice. Vegeta let go off Goten. Goten scrambled behind his father for cover from Vegeta. Goku looked back at his son and chuckled.

"I'll get you next time!" Vegeta warned Goten. "As for you young lady!" he started on Bra.

"Daddy, I love Goten! He's my choice! Mine not yours. I'll decided who I go out with not you!" she yelled back.

"You want to mate with a brat of a third class saiyajin? I forbid it!" Vegeta growled at her.

"I don't care! I love Goten, I don't care about where he comes from!! You can't stop me!" she walked over to Goten.

Goten looked at her, then Vegeta.

"I love Goten and he loves me," Bra wrapped her arms around Goten's waist, she then looked back to her father, "And he loves me."

"But…" he started.

"Vegeta leave it, you aren't gonna win this, sweetie," Bulma interrupted him.

"Hmpf!" Vegeta folded his arms and stared at the ground.

Goku grinned at his younger son; trunks looked even more confused.

"So dad what's this all about?" Goten asked still holding Bra in his arms.

"Panny's gone missing. Do you know where she might have gone?" Goku looked more serious now.

"Errr…I don't know?" he looked clueless.

Gohan then burst through Bulma's front door. He had transformed into a super saiyjin. His eyes puffy red. He looked like he'd been crying.

"Gihan?! What do you think you're doing?" Bulma shouted at him, looking from him to her unhinged door.

He glared at her. She shut up. She's never seen him like this. Ever!

Gohan stormed over to Goten, Bra stepped away, sacred by Gohan's expressioned face.

"Gohan, you found Panny. Yet?" Goku eldest son.

Gohan ignored him. He stood infront of Goten. Bulma looked at Gohan wondering what had got him in this mood. Goku had the same look plastered on his face. Trunks was standing in the kitchen door wondering what was going on. Vegeta had a scowl on his face, his arms now by his side. Bra stood by her mother now, also confused.

"You know where my Panny went!" he cried at him.

"I…er…don't, Gohan. Dad's already asked me, I really don't know," he was alittle scared by his brother's expression.

"You do!" he handed him a piece of paper. 

"Huh?" Goten took the paper and started to read it. As he read it his face filled with shock, "She hasn't?!" he cried.

"Where did she go?" Gohan glared at his young brother.

"I…er…" he paused. He then remembered what Pan had tried to do before, "I know," he said quietly.

"Show me?" Gohan had Goten by his collar on his top. (A/n: Goten had got dressed whilst behind his father at sometime.) He raised him off the ground.

"Ahhhh! Okay, let me go?" Goten cried. Gohan put him down Goten flew out the door, followed by his older brother.

"What the hell is going on?" Bulma cried.

"I dunno, but I'm gonna find out," Goku said he then used the Instant Transmission and teleported himself to where his son's where.

Bulma looked at Vegeta with asking eyes.

"What?" he growled, he then realized what she wanted, "Oh no, I'm not going after that baka and his brat's!" he cried at her, waving his arms around.

Bulma scowled at him, "Very well Vegeta but don't count on me cooking for you!" she smirked, knowing she'd won. 

Vegeta's eyes widened, "Fine!" he growled, stalking upstairs to get dressed (a/n: he was only in a vest and a pair of shorts.) 

"I'll go too," Trunks watched his father go upstairs and then looked to his mother and sister.

Bulma nodded her head at him, agreeing. Trunks waited for his father, as he was already dressed. When his father came down they both headed off after Goku and his son's.

"Did I miss something?" Bra blinked at her mother.

"Errr…" he mother wasn't sure what to say, "I think I have too." She looked from the door to her daughter, "What's this with Goten anyway?"

Bra grinned at her mother.

Goten landed on the cliff surface, Gohan landed behind him. The paper rippled in the wind, which Goten still held his hand.

Goten looked over edge," Oh sweet Kami!" he cried. His face twisted with sadness.

"What is it?" Gohan joined him by his side, "Panny!!" Gohan cried he then flew down to the bottom of the cliff.

Goten remained to stay at the top. He fell to his knees in shock, sadness and disbelief. He then started crying, "WHY?!" he shouted to the sky.

Gohan landed a feet or so away from his daughter's still body. She had landed on her back. She didn't seem that messed up. He slowly walked over to her. His eyes filled with tears, he bit his bottom lip.

He stood over her body," Oh, Panny," he cried, falling to his knees. He sobbed on her little body. Once he clamed down, anger filled his face. She did this because of Trunks! It was his fault! He the lifted Pan up in his arms and flew to the cliff top.

Goku landed feet away behind Goten. He saw Goten on his knees crying.

He walked over and placed a hand on his son's shoulder, "What's happened?"

Goten looked up at his father with puffy eyes, "She's gone dad! Panny's gone!"

"Huh?" Goku's face twitched, not wanting to believe his son.

"Kakarott, what is going on?" Vegeta landed behind him, Trunks beside him.

"Goten?" Trunks asked his best friend.

Then Gohan flew over the cliff; Pan lay in his arms. Tears pored down his cheeks. His teeth were gritted in anger. He gently landed on the ground.

They all looked at him, the not moving girl in his arms. They all had looks of disbelief on their faces.

Gohan put Pan down gently on the ground. He kneeled down beside her. He brushed some strand of her raven hair off her face, "My sweet Panny," he kissed her forehead.

He then looked up and saw Trunks, "YOU!"

"Huh? Me?" Trunks poked his chest with an alarmed look on his face, stepping back.

"It's your fault!" Gohan continued to glare at him, anger flashed in his eyes.

"Huh?" Trunks still looked alarmed and shocked, "What did I do, Gohan?"

"You made Panny do this!" he turned super saiyajin and lunched at Trunks, clasping his hands around his throat, "It's your fault!"

Trunks gasped for the air he could get, his eyes watered up, "Help…?" he choked out.

"Kakarott, get your kid of my son!" Vegeta turned super saiyajin, trying to pry Gohan off Trunks. Goku then did the same and helped. Even with the two strongest saiyjins in the universe, prying Gohan off Trunks wasn't enough.

Vegeta looked at Goten, who was now standing up, shock written on his face. Vegeta yelled at the boy, "Don't just stand there!" help us get your crazy brother of my son!"

Goten then shook his head getting back to reality and ran over to help also turning super saiyajin.

Trunks face had turned purple, Gohan was determined to kill him.

Goku powered up even more to ssj2. Vegeta and Goten did the same. Eventually after Goku and Goten powering up to ssj3, they pulled Gohan off Trunks.

Trunks scrambled from underneath the held back Gohan. He put his hands around his throat. Gasping for air. He jumped back a couple of feet.

Gohan growled and tried to break away from his father's, brother's and Vegeta's grip.

"What's your problem?!" Trunks at Gohan still clutching his throat.

"You…you killed my little girl!" Gohan growled still trying to break free.

"What do you mean? I killed nobody!"

"It's your fault she's dead! She killed herself because of you!"

"Me! I don't understand?" Trunks looked at Gohan with a frown on his face.

"She loved you but you broke her heart! She killed herself because of you!" he broke down in tears. He stopped struggling to break free.

"Uh," Trunks looked over to Pan's lifeless body, "because of me, you killed yourself?" he fell to his knees, "she loved me? I didn't know! I didn't know Panny! I'm sorry! I didn't know! Oh dear Kami! Why, Panny? You should have told me!" he shouted pounding his fists into he ground. He started to cry.

Goten stood in front of him, "You didn't know," he said softly.

"If I'd had known I would have stopped her. Why didn't you tell me?" Trunks shouted, through tears, looking up at his friend.

Goten kneeled down in front of Trunks, "She asked me not to," he looked over at her. He closed his eyes and turned his head away, "I wish I had told somebody now!" Tears welled up in his eyes.

Gohan fell to his knees. He covered his face with his hands. He sobbed into his hands, "My sweet Panny." 

Vegeta looked at Goku. Goku looked back and then to the sobbing Gohan. He put his hands on his son's shoulders, "just let it all out, son."

Vegeta looked over to his sobbing son with Goten and then the lifeless teenage girl. He then caught on what had happened. A look of pure shock

Filled his face, "Errrr…." He then flew off.

"Vegeta!" Goku called up to him, but Vegeta was long gone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what do you think? What will trunks do now? Where's Vegeta headed off to? Ahhh!! So many questions…well wait til the next chappie…it all ends then…sowwy for any mistakes there is one but I can't find it…so plz tell me?…ja ne

Claire


	10. In Memory of Panny

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DBZ/GT peeps…*thinks*…but I wouldn't mind owning Goten when he's older…hehe….but I don't!

Author Note: Okies this may very well be me last chapter to this ficcy *sniff * Well it's been fun…thanks every1 for the reviews…this is still dedicated to Eden and Knix…my best friends… Mirre…that's just a few to mention…thanks…xx

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10: In Memory of Panny

Bra sat on her bed. She hugged her knees; her face rested on them. He shoulders heaved as sobs escaped her lips. She was dressed in black.

"Bra?" Bulma opened the door slowly; "do you want to come down? Everyone's here."

Bra shook her head, "No," she whispered.

"Okay, then," Bulma closed the door quietly.

It was Pan's funeral day. The party, which normally follows after funerals, was been held at Capsule Corporation.

Bra couldn't believe her that best friend was gone. It came as big shock to her, that Pan committed suicide. And all because of Trunks and Marron. She remembered when pan had said something about that, but she didn't believe her.

*flashback *

"So Panny who do you like then?" Bra nagged at her best friend.

"No one," she lied.

"Oh come on there's gotta be some one?" Bra wouldn't give it a rest, "Well…? Oh come on Panny I told you who I like."

"Yeah well that was obvious," she tried to change the subject, "but what's Goten going to do about…"

"Hey, don't change the subject…tell," Bra interrupted.

Pan turned away, "Trunks," she said lowly, "but he has Marron."

"Trunks?!"" Bra blinked at Pan, "Oh your such a joker, Panny," she burst into laughter.

"Well I did tell you," Pan whispered to herself. Bra was too busy laughing.

"You like Trunks?" Bra said still laughing.

"Nah," Pan placed a hand behind her head (A/n: she got it from Goku) and started laughing, "Of course I don't like Trunks," she lied laughing with her friend.

*End of flashback *

Bra started crying more loudly as good and bad memories flooded her mind. She remembered one memory, which caused he to look at a photo standing in its frame on her bedside table. Bra wiped some tears away and picked it up. She weakly smiled and then more tears rolled down her cheeks. Her chin started to tremble.

She looked at herself and Pan in the photo. It was taken when Pan was thirteen and she was fourteen, they had just been to the fair,

"I'm so sorry for not believing you Panny," Bra broke down into more tears.

Marron walked out the capsule Corporation building. She saw her fiancée standing in the little flower garden. He just seemed to be standing there. She paused and looked at him wondering what he was doing. She slowly walked over to him.

Trunks stood in his grandmother's flower garden. He was now only wearing his black trousers and white shirt from the funeral. He was deep in thought. 

He remembered the last sparring match they'd had. She'd pulled some sneaky attacks in it, but then so did he. He loved when they sparred, he found it funny. But now he wouldn't spar with her anymore, all that was gone. She'd gone. And all because of him. He remembered when she transformed into a super saiyajin. She had because he kissed Marron. He didn't know that at the time. He figured it out after Pan killed herself. She had killed herself on the day he said Marron and himself were getting married he learned that Bra had told her about the wedding. Then Pan committed suicide that's what had destroyed Pan the most. He then thought of Marron. He was calling the marriage off. Everything. He didn't want to marry the woman that caused his best friend to kill herself. He just couldn't. Not now! Not ever!

"Trunks? Honey?" Marron said behind him, placing and on his arm.

He jumped, his thoughts been invaded. He turned round, Marron smiled at him. He didn't smile back; Marron's faded then.

"Marron, there is something I need to tell you," he said with a stern voice and expression.

"Yes?" Marron asked a little confused by his harsh tome and expression.

"I can't marry you."

"Uhh…" Marron took her hand of his arm. Her eyes filled with tears. Her mouth trembled. She couldn't speak. Her throat fell dry.

"I'm sorry," he then flew off, not knowing where he was going.

Marron watched him leave, tears falling down her cheeks.

Videl sat on the couch in the Capsule Corporation building. She stared straight ahead of her. The TV was on but she wasn't watching it. She didn't blink, she didn't move. She just sat there like a statue.

She couldn't believe her little baby was gone. That she committed suicide. She couldn't understand why? She couldn't believe her little girl was gone. She just couldn't, wouldn't. Panny seemed all right when she was leaving the house in the evening. Panny always seemed to be happy except one time they found her crying, but Panny said turning super saiyajin shocked her and that's why she was crying. Was that the real reason? 'Why did you do it Panny?' she asked herself over and over in her mind, she got no answers.

"Is she okay?" Bulma asked Chi-Chi, looking over at a very still sitting Videl on the couch.

Chi0Chi looked over at her, "I think it hasn't sunk in yet."

"Well I can understand that. I find it hard to believe myself," Bulma looked at her friend.

"Hmm…" Chi-Chi agreed, still looking at her daughter-in-law.

"Where's Gohan anyway?" Bulma asked, looking for him.

"I'm not sure," Chi-Chi did the same.

Gohan stood by the burial place of his daughter. His only daughter. His only child. He stared at the soil, which covered her coffin. He didn't move, he just stayed there. He was finding it hard to come to terms with. His little princess was gone. His most precious thing in his life gone. Gone because of Trunks Briefs. Because of trunks and Krillin's daughter. He didn't know how he'd cope not seeing his daughter in the morning, at breakfast, at dinner. She her fly off to school. Hear her tell him, she loved him. Arguing with her about silly things. See her spar with Goten. Watch her mess about with him when she was supposed to be doing her homework. Every memory of her flooded his mind. He remembered her birth. The complications she caused due to being early. When she said her first word, 'dadda'. When she started school. Her first fight. The only thing he didn't witness was her turning super saiyajin, although he saw her spar with Goten while she was in her super saiyajin form. He remained to stare at the soil, not moving. He'd been through so many battles. The Saiyans. Frieza. Garlic Jr. Androids. Cell. Buu. But everytime he pulled through. He even saved the world a couple of times. But losing his daughter, was the only battle he couldn't get through. This time he couldn't save the world. Save his own world. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to cope.

Goten stood on top of the cliff where he once saved Panny, the first time she tried to do it. The wind blew in his face. It danced in his hair and around his clothes. His arms were by his side, his hands clenched into fists. He was also gritting his teeth. His face twisted with anger.

"Why, Panny?" he growled.

He was so angry with himself. He saved her the first time, but why not the second.

"Why didn't you let me save you?" he growled louder.

He heard a little girl giggle behind him.

"Huh?" he turned around. Stood before him was a girl of five years old. She looked at him with sparkling, shinny eyes. A massive smile was spread over her face. She was wearing a white dress. Goten reckonized her.

He closed his eyes, he thought he was hallucinating. He was sure he was.

Some-one tugged on his shirtsleeve. He opened his ebony eyes. This time he was staring into the dark eyes of an adult version of the girl.

He jumped back," What the hell is going on?"

The woman looked at him, "It's me uncle Goten. It's Pan," she smiled.

"No, it can't be. Panny's dead," he rubbed his eyes. A girl laughed at him.

"Huh?" he opened his eyes. He was now looking at a teenage version. She looked like Pan when she was thirteen. She was wearing Pan's clothes; she had Pan's features.

"Uncle Goten, it's me. Panny. Please believe me?" she looked at him.

"But you're…you're.."

"Dead." The five year old Pan giggled, "Yep Uncle Goten. You're right."

"If you're dead then why am I talking to you?"

"I have to come to tell you there's no need for you to be sad," the adult version Pan explained, "I'm much happier where I am now," the sixteen year old Pan continued, "Tell Trunks and Marron to be happy, that I don't hate them," sixteen year old Pan continues, Tell my daddy and mommy that I love them very much," the six year old Pan giggled, "And for you Uncle Goten," the adult version of Pan looked at him, "You marry Bra not paris. Bra's the one you love," she smiled, then turned around and started walking away, "I love you Uncle Goten."

"Panny? Wait? What if they don't believe me?" he called after her.

Thirteen year old Pan turned around to him, "They will," she winked. She then carried on walking. 

Fog surrounded them and soon Goten couldn't see Pan.

"Panny?" he yelled out. He got no response. His eyes filled up with tears; he then flew off back to capsule Corporation with the message from Panny.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okies there you have it….my ficcy is finally finished…*sighs * or is it? What do you all think? Should I continue it? I'll only continue if you peeps think I should and want me to continue it? I might even do a sequel if I can think a reason and of course if you think I should? I'm sowwy if that was a little confusing or just plan crap…I mean the Goten n Pan conversation! Well Review please and we'll see…thanks for reading it….it means a lot to me…xx

Claire xx


	11. I Love You Daddy!

Disclaimer: Okies for the last time I don't own any of the DB/Z/GT gang!!! 

Author Note: Well by popular demand I am know going to write a 11th chapter!! I'm not sure if I can keep this going after this chappie…seriously…well it's been fun…again Thank you Eden for giving me inspiration to write this story which you had the idea for…so it's still dedicated to you…and to everyone who has read it…I love you all (not in that way though)…xx

Chapter 11: I Love You Daddy!

A fist was slammed into Goten's face, sending him through a few tables with food on and slamming him into a wall of Capsule Corporation building. The wall had a perfect print of Goten's body dented in it. Goten slid down the wall. He placed a hand over on side of his face. The punch had certainly given him a black eye and a bruised cheek. He wasn't sure if his nose was partially broken, there was no blood running from it, so it probably wasn't. Goten looked at his attacker, with one eye open, the flinched. He had pain twisted on his face. His body also a little bruised by the impact of the wall.

Gohan remained to stare at his younger brother of eleven years. Anger on his face, his fist still held out in front of him, from when he has punched his brother.

Everyone in Capsule Corporation were now looking at the two demi-saiyajin brothers'. Shock written on their faces, even Videl had snapped out her statue like state. She didn't know what she was more shocked about…Gohan hitting Goten or Goten claiming Panny had came to him with a message. Most of the Z-Fighters and their families were thinking the same thing.

"You lie!" Gohan yelled coldly at his brother.

"Gohan, I swear Panny came to me!" Goten still covered half his face.

Gohan walked over to his brother. He picked him up by the collar of his shirt. He lifted Goten off the ground.

"Gohan put your brother down right now!" Videl yelled, causing everyone to look at her.

Gohan ignored her. He concentrated on his brother. He stared into his brother's ebony eyes, the same one's he shared.

"Panny is dead!" he said coldly.

"Errrr…Gohan put me down," Goten managed to choke out, "Your cutting my oxygen supply off."

Gohan's ebony eyes flashed with anger. He threw Goten to the floor. Goten hit the floor heavily, causing a dent in it. Goten groaned as his body hit the floor. Gohan remained to stare at his brother.

Bra started to run over to stop Gohan from hurting her boyfriend (even though they were dating behind Paris' back).

Goku put his hand out at his side, stopping Bra in her tracks. He looked at her and shuck his head. She looked over to her fathers, who also shuck his head.

"But…?" she looked back to Goku.

"Goten can take it, Gohan knows that," he told her, his ebony eyes still on his sons.

She nodded her head.

Gohan remained to stare at his younger brother. He then powered up and flew through the ceiling.

"Hey!" Bulma cried, shaking her fist in the air at the whole in her ceiling.

Goku let Bra run over to Goten. She cradled him in his arms. Paris got angry and stormed out.

Gohan stood in a small clearing by a waterfall and a lake. He stood at the lakeside. His arms down by his side. His hands clenched in fists. His head lowered and he looked at the reflection in the water.

"You know what Daddy?" a soft female voice said behind him.

Gohan spun around to see his sixteen years old daughter leaning against a nearby tree, "Uncle Goten was telling the truth."

"Panny?" Gohan's eyes were filled with shock and disbelief.

"It's pan, not Panny. I hated my nickname," she stood up straight and started to walk towards him.

Gohan watched her, he couldn't speak. He blinked several times.

Pan giggled at her father's actions. She stopped next to him and looked at her reflection in the water, "I use to love this place. It was our place wasn't it daddy?" she looked to Gohan.

He looked at their reflections, he smiled remembering the good times, "Yeah," he looked at his daughter, "So much fun, but not anymore?"

"I miss the fun we use to have," Pan looked at her father.

"I miss you Panny," his eyes showed the pain he was feeling.

"I miss you too, daddy," she then wrapped her arms around him, he wrapped his arms around her in return. He didn't want to let her go, and she didn't either.

Pan pulled herself away from Gohan, "Daddy, I can't stay long. I love you and mom so much; I didn't do this to get at either of you. I miss you both so very much. Tell Grandpa Goku that I love him too. Tell Grandma Chi-Chi she has the best cooking ever. I'm not mad at Trunks anymore. And please don't hurt Uncle Goten or try to kill Trunks anymore, neither of them knew. I haven't much time left," she embraced her father in another hug, "I love you so much daddy!" she whispered.

"Please don't go," he whispered crying, "I love you too, Panny," but when he opened his eyes, she had already gone. He looked around him, he was alone again.

"PANNY!!" he shouted, his voice echoed through the little wood.

"I know Daddy," Pan said, looking down at her father from the other world, "I know," she smiled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's it….I finally finished….I don't think I can carry it on anymore…I hope you all liked it….THANK YOU to everyone who has read this and reviewed it…it meant a lot to me…your reviews are what kept me going…I'll be writing a thank you letter attached to this…so…don't stop reading it after here….Thank you again…xxx….oh I do have more ficcys but there mainly goten and Bra or bra/vegeta ficcys…so if you want…you can check them out too…xxx

Ja ne and thank you

Claire

xxx


	12. fFor The Reviewers

For the Reviewers

This is just a quick not to say thank you to everyone who has read me story

Thank you mostly to Eden, who this story id dedicated to!! Your me best-friends. Thankies for giving me the idea to write this ficcy…

Mirre (miss Myrhe) thankies for supporting this ficcy and keep reviewing every chappie…panny and trunks have to get together in your ficcy

Nyago thankies too….i like your stories aswell…thankies for reviewing it and keep reviewing it…I hope you liked it…..

Thankies Nikki

Thankies Riceangel06

Thankies Tess

Thankies legolas luver

Thankies Lady Tomboy

Thankies Marron4k

Thankies Zero

Thankies Jessica

Thankies Syaoran's Blossom

Im sowwy if I've missed anyone else out or if anyone reads this after I've write this out and posted it….thankies too

Well I've wrote this at gone 3 in the morning and I'm so tired I have to go to bed after posting this!

THANK YOU AGAIN

Oh if you want more of me stories check out MY Ordeal, Twisted Love and Memories…you can find them on my user page…well Ja Ne

Claire (aka Bra-the-little-sweetie)


End file.
